Unexpected marriage
by smile-kurama
Summary: This a totally different story you must have ever read. Kurama gets cursed and the only way to save his life is to marry. His friends help him to choose a girl but will the lucky girl really like Kurama. Humorous and stupidity. Enjoyyy !
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected 

This is a very different story; I got the idea when I was with my cousin. We were just discussing about yyh girls when we thought that what if Kurama also had a girlfriend.(Not Maya). And then we thought this, I girl who is totally opposite to Kurama, the one who doesn't like him at all but they slowly falls in love. But then why will they become friends so we made them marry. Cool it came out to be so good and we were laughing on our own tale. It's having a serious starting but a humorous center and then a romantic ending. Now let's began the journey, and please review. If you write or ever wrote or will write (baka me) then please review. Even if it's bad or good, please! My together series were not famous but they are so good. Please try them too (puppy eyes).

It was pretty dark and the wind was blowing among the gusty trees of the forest. Moon was tossed upon the sky and it shone lighting everything into pure white. Some strange voices were heard somewhere from the trees.

"Hellish demon! What has he done to K'rama?" Yusuke said, hand pressed hard on his temples. Blood freely dripping and falling on his shoulder giving his white shirt a red strain. He stood towering the red head who was lying on the forest floor unconscious.

"Hn, he wasn't even trying to dodge the fucking attacks, I guess he overestimated his opponent." Hiei said rubbing a piece of cloth on his katana. He sat on a low branch just above.

Maybe but K'rama isn't like that. I thought his youki level were down." Yusuke said checking his friends pulse.

"Hn." Was the only answer he received.

Now, how the hell are we supposed to carry Kurama and Kuwabara together for some six miles?" Yusuke cursed glancing a carrot head lying no too far from them also knocked unconscious.

"Moronic oaf. Serves him good." Hiei smirked.

"No way, I-I didn't faint." Kuwabara protested noodles hanging from his mouth.

"You fainted like a girl just looking at monster. Oh Urameshi this is too huge for us to handle." Yusuke laughed dumping more food into his mouth.

"Just watch you mouth. You were the one who got punched on head." Kuwabara defended.

"Hn, you were just screaming and whining like a woman."Hiei said grinning, Yukina somehow managed to make him stay.

Genkai entered the room and closed the door behind quietly. She had a serious face.

"So basan how's Kurama, better?" Kuwabara asked stuffing his face.

"What really happened there?" She demanded urgently.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" the delinquent demanded nervously.

"He is losing his ki tremendously, maybe its some kind of spell. We need to break it soon before it ends up sucking him out completely." She said eyes close and thinking hard.

"What the..." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison but were cut off by Hiei."How much time's he got!"

"A week at maximum." She uttered.

"What …..What can we do? There has to be a fucking way." Yusuke yelled.

"This time I don't have a clue. You better inform Yumiko." She said and with that she went out still lost in thought.

"Hell, what are we supposed to do." The carrot head muttered.

"Leave it as it is. You idiots will make it even worst." With that Hiei too went out.

"Good for nothing shrimp. And here I thought that he was Kurama's best friend." Kuwabara uttered furiously.

"Damn. Where's botan!" The delinquent said with a straight face.

Everyone was seated around a bed, in which a certain red head was laying, a painful expression on his face. There were lots of windows in the room from which soft evening breezes flew in making crimson locks fly.

"Oh gods he looks really bad." Keiko said with pitiful eyes.

"I am trying my best but…even Genkai Basan says…I can't...It's...so" Poor Yukina broke into sobs.

"Don't Yukina, its non off your fault."Kuwabara comforted the trembling girl.

"So Yusuke why are you sitting here, go do something." Keiko said turning a angry face towards her boyfriend.

"I. Can't." The delinquent said through gritted teeth. Just then the door opened reveling Botan and Koenma. Botan came rushing in followed by Koenma in his toddler form.

"Oh my, he… is bad." The ferry girl said breaking into dry sobs.

"KOENMA I NEED ANSWERS. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Yusuke shouted holding the spirit prince's collars and shaking him from head to toe.

"Control…your…s-self Yusuke." Koenma somehow managed to say. It took a lot of people to get the spirit prince out of Yusuke's hold. 

"What are we to do? What the hell is happening to Kurama?" Yusuke said calming himself down.

"It's no spell. That demon you fought the other day has nothing to do with it; actually it's a hundredth year old curse which has now started affecting." Koenma said dusting himself from imaginary dust.

"What?" Was the combined reaction of everyone present there.

"Well, I mean this has nothing to do with Suichi Minamino. Years before Youko Kurama was cursed by a girl who was deeply in love with him that he will die without marrying. Of course Youko didn't take it seriously coz he was a playboy then and he had done this to several girls but the curse was given from a real hurt girl with too much hatred for Kurama." Koenma explained.

"So, what did Kurama do to her, to hate him so much?" Kuwabara asked wondering.

"No Kuwabara, the question is how to get Kurama reed of this spell?" Yusuke said brows together in concentration.

"Easy, get him to marry, soon." Botan said smiling a little now.

"But he… is not in condition of marrying, is he." Keiko asked biting on her lower lip.

"No Keiko the question is to find a girl and soon."Yuske said giving a nervous smile. 

This is the end of chapter one, if you want more please review, you see I am not forcing but what is the use of writing something no one is interested in. Be good to me, please!

Divyakshi


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected 2

Getting him conscious 

It was next morning that everyone got up looking tired and with red eyes, no body could sleep. Mindlessly Yukina made breakfast with the help of Keiko. The morning was cold because of the cool breeze blowing.

At breakfast table.

"So, anyone thought something we can do for Kurama-san?" Yukina asked concerned, this was the first time somebody spoke.

"Well, we..."Kuwabara tried thinking of some idea. 

"Come on guys don't give up, Genkai says we have got a week. Let's get Kurama to marry soon. 

"But who will?" Yusuke said tensed up.

"Anybody can he…is, you see so gentle and handsome." Keiko said encouraging.

"Hn, then why don't you marry him women?"Hiei said.

"Shut up shortly, why don't you marry him?"Kuwabara glared at Hiei.

"Quite now! Let's get Kurama to decide." Botan said her voice shaking.

"Coz he is not in a state to answer our questions."Yusuke spatted.

"Then make him. Guys if we all give some of our youki to him maybe he'll feel better."Yukina said with watery eyes.

"You…you are right Yukina."Yusuke realized and got up instantly.

"Shouldn't we ask basan first, huh Urameshi? The carrot head asked.

"NO Genkai basan went to see somebody early morning he and also Koenma aren't here."Keiko said shaking her head.

"No matter we don't have to ask them to save K'rama's life, come on guys." And with that they all rushed into the room where Kurama was.

Once inside the room Yusuke was the first one to try he place his both hand on the red heads chest and started pacing his ki and slowly and lightly he could." Be alright." He murmured. Movements were seen, Kurama moved his hands trying to get up but Yusuke held him there and continued.

"Our chance Yusuke." Botan said as she realized that the delinquent was passing a lot of energy which was making him too look a little dizzy.

So as decided they one by one lended little amounts of to their friend and it wasn't long when Kurama was himself stopping them to do the same.

"It's alright Kuwabara you don't have to." Kurama smiled charmingly despite his weak looks.

"But I really want to Kurama, so stay still." Kuwabara pouted.

"Everyone looked pretty cheerful but they knew this won't last long so Keiko spoke "Kurama you now what had happened to you?"

"I actually don't have a clue Keiko but I think you all do." He said studying there various expressions.

And after that they all told him about the curse.

"Oh, now you are telling me I am remembering, she-she was a pretty looking creature but I was thief and couldn't stay at a place for long and she wanted to come with me. I didn't allow as it would put both of us in danger but she, she misunderstood me and…"Kurama recalled old memories.

"We know, you left her after enjoying your self." Hiei spitted.

"No it wasn't that Hiei, I-I, you won't understand." Kurama stammered.

"Anyway Kurama well it's sucking you and you have total of a week and we have a way to save you, if you want to know." Yusuke said getting on the point.

"Of course Yusuke, sure I want to continue living, what's the cure?" Kurama asked urgently.

"You'll have to marry." Botan and Yukina said in Unison.

"What?" Kurama said taken a back.

Well this was the second chapter. Thanks for my first reviewer, believe me it will get better with every chapter. From the third chapter it'll get humorous. By the way I am thinking of the looks the girl should posses, if you have any ideas please leave it with review. Hope you like it!

Divyakshi


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected 3

The audition plan

It was the third morning, every now and then everybody's been giving some youki to Kurama and he was obviously better, hell he could WALK! Genkai said that they can't continue this forever, after a week no amount of energy will stay in his body even if given tons of. Anyway the third day was a sunny one with sun brightly blessing the people below it, the wind were still cool.

[Doll- Ya must be wondering that why the hell am I after the weather's life, I tell you coz here in India days are getting hotter and I hate hot weather thus I keep of dreaming of cool breeze and bright days and any way lets continue.

"Hey guys somebody's seen Kurama? I am wondering he wasn't even present at breakfast?!" Botan said when he saw Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara talking in the garden.

"No but there is a good news, I have decided what to do next. I and Keiko spend all night figuring this out."Yusuke spoke excited.

"Go on Urameshi tell us!"Kuwabara and Botan spoke in unison.

"No yet we'll have to talk to Kurama first, at last its he who is marrying!"Keiko exclaimed, she was more than happy with her so called plan.

They searched the nearby places for Kurama; Yukina told them that he said he needed some time alone. 

Near the forest

"Hey you can come out Hiei. Why are you spying on me anyway?" Kurama said to no one particular.

"Hn, just wondering what your foxy brain thinks about the stupid idea." Hiei said, he sat on a lower branch just above the red head.

"My foxy brain thinks that he is too young to marry."Kurama smiled" and same is the thought of Suichi."

"Too young huh? Just a few hundred years."

"Yep, actually I never thought of marrying a human to be sure and demons will be too mush for Suichi to handle."

"You want a half breed."

"No way, not that there is some problem but…see. I'll have to tell it to mom and if it's a demon. You understand don't you? And human is, you know my youko side. Anyway marrying without loving somebody. Oww, my head aches." the read head held his head.

"You better not use you flying away ki, and here comes the baka. I am leaving." With that there was a little hustle sound and surely Hiei was gone, maybe he was still listening.

Hey Kurama we found you. Come on we have got to talk, its very important." the carrot head said waving his hand.

They all were seated in the Japanese style drawing room. I don't how to explain it as it's a temple and…anyway and they were chatting.

"So did you make up your mind?" Yusuke asked.

"I-I really don't know." Kurama said after thinking a lot.

"Well, do you have somebody in your mind? You have a girlfriend or something." Botan asked curiously.

"No, no one." The red head said taking a sip.

"Then there won't be any problem if we decide for you." Keiko raises and eyebrow.

"I really don't know, see I…it's so fast."Kurama shook his head.

"We need you Kurama san, please don't say that I hate to see people so good hearted as you to die. Please listen to them, please marry." Yukina said with teary eyes.

"I-I…"Kurama stammered.

"Please at least for Yukina, she in like a sister to you, we need you Kurama and if you die think about you're mother." Kuwabara said with puppy eyes. (Don't dare ask me how he looked at that moment).

"I can't you…see I…I Kurama never found himself so helpless.

"PLEASE, WE ALL LOVE YOU." Everyone chanted around the room.

"Fine." Kurama was soooo flattered.

"Yeeeppeee! Done!" Yusuke cheered. "Hey Keiko you didn't mean it did ya? You looked damn happy!" Yusuke threw his words at his girlfriend.

"Actually I was going to ask you this, is there something between you and d Kurama?" She returned in the same pitch.

What the…?!" Yusuke's eyes popped out (nearly).

Kurama nearly choked on his tea.

"Guys now now, stop! So, what did you plan anyway?" Botan said anime type drop on her head.

"Yeah, it was that we will conduct auditions for a perfect wife for youko Kurama. The winner will get to be yours Kurama and we all will be the judges including you. You can decide for yourself and we will be there for help." Keiko chirped.

"The only choice you have to make now is that you want a demon or human." Yusuke added.

"Human of course, right Kurama." Kuwabara laughed.

"No, Kazuma san I think it will be demon, that's what he is." Yukina said thoughtfully.

"No a ferry girl!" Botan screamed.

"Yeah so that she is flying here and there everyday and Kurama dies of loneliness at home." Kuwabara snapped.

"Oh sorry, silly me but hey…" Botan jumped on Kuwabara strangling him.

"A human for sure!" The carrot head screamed.

"I-I…I think a…." Poor Kurama tried speaking.

"Demon, no HUMAN! NO WAY A FERRY GIRL!" Botan and Kuwabara kept struggling.

"A DEMON!" Kurama screamed his lungs out and the confusion.

"Oh, then it's decided."Keiko smiled.

I hope you like it coz now I am really enjoying typing it. It's getting good like my Time together. (Gets into the dreamy world.) Hope you like it, don't forget to review, I really don't know how my new character will look?! She surely has to be beautiful to compete Kurama. Gimme ideas, gimme gimme, gimme, at least some! (I am going insane).

Divyakshi


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected 4

Unexpected 4

Yusuke's palace in makai

The day was a little cold coz it snowed in some nearby place. Everything looked beautiful; it was also a little cloudy. The roses in the garden were at full blossom and that's why there was a sweet scent in the air. But there was so noise in the temple, totally a fish market.

"Oi Kuwabara my underwear is missing; I know you've taken it." Yusuke shouted peeping out of his room.

"NO WAY! I never take under wears!" Kuwabara babbled loudly.

"Botan did you see my yellow top?" Keiko asked her friend who was busy packing her stuff.

"Can't you brats do something quietly?" Genkai scolded from the main hall.

"Hn, I think all are mad, morons." Hiei added he too sat with Genkai reading the morning newspaper.

"Oh, Hiei san, could you please help Kurama san with his things. You know he need to rest and I told him we'll pack his things for him." Yukina popped her head from the kitchen.

"Hn" was the only answer she got.

"Oh, my Yukina! Don't ask this useless Shrimp I'll do that."Kuwabara came rushing and held Yukina's hand in his.

"Oh, that's-that's very kind of you Kazuma san." She smiled politely.

"Hn, I'll do." And with that Hiei rushed inside the red head's room with Kuwabara following close behind.

Kurama sat by the window sill looking at the roses in the garden, these days have been the toughest of his life. It was all so fast he didn't know what to do.

"WE ARE HERE!" Hiei and the carrot head came rushing and got stuck in the door, no one was allowing other to pass.

"Thanks to both f you but I have done my work, it was very kind for you to think for me but I can do my piece of work." Kurama smiled warmly, he knew if he would ask them to help then his clothes will be shredded.

"Kurama go and take a bath, the bathroom is free." Yusuke came from behind and pushed them both in then he climbed on Kuwabara's face and entered the room.

"Oh thanks I am going." Kurama smiled yet again and with a pile of clothes in his hand went out. 

"And bath nicely; try to look as handsome as you have never before." Yusuke gave thumbs up and just after that Kurama left.

"Hey Urameshi you sure we'll take auditions in the makai?" Kuwabara asked sitting on the bed.

"Yep, at my palace." Yusuke grinned." You'll come Hiei won't you?"

"No, I'll have to go to Mukoro's."

"Hey come on, you can join us, It'll will be fun!" the delinquent cheered.

"Yeah maybe you find somebody of your type and marry." Kuwabara grunted.

"Shut up oaf!" Hiei glared.

Botan passed the door."Hey come on guys get your suit cases out, Genkai says she'll be opening the porgal soon."

"Comin' "Kuwabara said and went out. 

Outside in front of the porgal.

"Ready guys?" Yusuke cheered. "We are coming Kurama's wife."

Yeah!!" Everyone followed.

Kurama rolled his eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans. Looking good as ever! (I like him)

Yusuke wore a white red t-shirt with faded blue skin tight jeans, Kuwabara wore a white t-shirt with orange baggy jeans, and Hiei wore his usual.

Botan wore a grey skirt reaching her mid thighs and a yellow fashionable top. (Not like she gets to go on holiday everyday.). Keiko wore a Capri and a black top.Yukina a sweet orange frock. (Now you get it why Kuwabara was wearing orange baggy.)

They entered to portal determined to get what they were going for.

They landed just some steps away from late Raizen's castle. The view was beautiful, the fortress surrounded by plant life from every side. The sky's color and greenery matched well. Every thing was breath taking it looked like they are watching a drawing in a fairy tale. 

Keiko moved closer to Yusuke." When we'll marry, then we'll spend all our holidays here."

Yusuke smirked playfully, "of course I and my wife will allow you and you husband to live here for free."

Keiko turned around and slapped him, "You deserve it."

"Oww, I was just joking." Yusuke sat up from the ground rubbing his sore cheek.

"Ah, Keiko sans don't do that."Yukina said looking anxious.

"Come on lets go, we have a lot of work." Kuwabara waved and ran forward" Come on Urameshi a race!"

"Oi, you cheat! Come back I am coming." Yusuke got up and ran after his friend.

Rest paced slowly after them. You all right Kurama, you look worried." Botan said glancing at his friend.

"I am totally fine, just nervous." The read head said smiling softly. There was a brain storm in his head. Thousand of thought were entering his mind.what is happening?/should I marry?/I can't die now, can I?/what type of girl I want?/Will she like me?/Where will I keep her after marrying?/

"Hey, hey Kurama we are there." Keiko waved her hand in front of him giving his trail of thought a halt.

They entered the palace and a broad person moving in front guiding them. "Yusuke sama asked me to get all of you to his room, there if you need something call me. I am always in front of the gate."

"Of course, so do you have nail paint I need it now." Botan grinned pointing towards her feet.

"Hn, I'll search for one thought I don't know what that is." He responded in the same tone.

"Botan stop bothering him! Sorry Mr., actually I was just wondering have you got some face powder?" Keiko smiled innocently.

"I'll find it." Was the answer and with that the person left. 

Kurama shook his head; the days gotta be damn long!

I like it, trying to pull it longer! Anyway I loved you reviews!! Thanks people, salute to you all!! Hope you'll stay with me till the end. I get a boost of energy when I read your reviews and at that moment only start with the new chapter. But I disappointed a little, why don't you give toy ideas on how Kurama's wife must look?! Please I am stretching the tale coz I do still not know what to write in the description for the girl!! (By the way, do people read my requests?). Anyway hope you liked it!

Divyakshi


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected 5

Unexpected 5

The arrangements

The room was something like a suite. It and a king sized bed, with royal colored cushions and a golden colored quilt. It was pretty large and very well furnitured also with a red carped which was spread in the whole room.

"Whoa, my Urameshi I thought you were poor." Kuwabara exclaimed unbelievingly.

"I know…hey, I am a prince." Yusuke said his head held high.

"Hello guys?"Yukina smiled sweetly as she, Botan, Keiko and Kurama entered.

"Oh my love I missed you so much." Kuwabara came rushing towards the Koorime.

"Oh that's very nice of you Kazuma san!" She said a drop on her head.

"Ok, ok now come on, we have got work." Keiko cut in between, for Yukina's sake as Kuwabara left her tiny ands and moved to sit on the couch.

"So what now?" Kurama asked settling himself on the bed.

"Firstly you lie down and relax, and now we have a lot of work to do, I'll divide them between each of us." Yusuke spoke sitting beside Kurama who was lying on the bed with eyes closed.

"Continue…" Botan urged.

"See firstly we need to write a letter for invitation for every girl in the kingdom." The delinquent said.

"I'll do that!" Keiko and Botan said in unison.

"You both can do and take help from you if you need." Yusuke said. First time he is acting as a leader.

"Then secondly somebody has to see that the letters are delivered, which I'll do." Yusuke confirmed.

"And what will I do?" Kuwabara demanded.

"You can choose a room and decorate it or keep necessary items in it, that'll be where we'll conduct the auditions." Yusuke explained his enemy turned best friend. 

"And Yukina your job is to get Kurama ready. He should look dashing, handsome, sexy etc. Choose some good clothes for him, if you need any help we are there." Yusuke said smiling, poor Yukina blushed and nodded.

He glanced at Kurama who was already asleep. He smiled "We'll save you."

After hours Keiko and Botan showed the invitation.

People of Makai,

I Urameshi Yusuke, son of late Raizen in conducting audition for a perfect bride for my close friend Youko Kurama. Kurama who most of you know as dead is my friend and is now settled in a human body but can change to his form to Youko. He is very good looking which I don't need to mention as you all have heard of the legendary thief. There is nothing you have to worry about as now he has left his hobby of robbery. I want all the interested contestants to come to my palace as soon as you receive the letter because we are not giving this much time. The audition will only continue for maximum two days. It's not to loose opportunity, so I expect every beautiful creature to be present there.

Yusuke 

"So what da ya think?" Botan asked excited.

"Very well, you have got talent." Yusuke praised.

"Now I'll get it photo copied and then send them." Yusuke winced.

"Oh, listen I have an idea we could just put Kurama's photo in it to make girls drooling." Keiko asked.

"Why, good idea." Kuwabara stood up and nodded.

"I have a camera; I thought I take snaps of the married couple." Botan chirped and ran to her bag; she came out with a camera.

"But he is sleeping." Yukina's voice came from somewhere. She was under a pile of clothes.

"Oh, what are you doing?" The carrot head rushed to her rescue.

"I-I was finding g sexy clothing's for Kurama san." Yukina blushes.

Everyone laughed a good hearty laugh in a long while. There voices were too loud.

"What…what are you all so glad about?" Kurama got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Aww?" Everyone said together.

"Can't believe our Kurama will get married. He's so cute and young." Botan teased.

"I am only 16 for your information." Kurama got a little serious and pouted.

This is a small chapter, sorry. Tell me is it getting better? If yes then review!! I thing this is going gr8!! Tell me about the looks the dream girl should posses! Please!!

Divyakshi


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected 6

Unexpected 6

Arrival of the contestants

The day was very pleasant. White clouds covered the sky forming many shapes and patterns. The winds with little moisture hugged Yusuke as he walked in the corridors of the large palace. His hair flew into his eyes making his face turn a little irritated. 'Lack of hair gel, should have got more.' He told himself.

"Hey Yusuke! Good morning." His girlfriend greeted smiling sweetly. She stood not far hanging from the railing and appreciating the view below." Beautiful isn't it."

"Wow, good morning Keiko.Didn't knew you woke up so early!" He grinned sheepishly. He came and stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She raised her eye brow giving him a questioning look. "Take care, I don't want my hand to land on your cheek so early in the morning and ruin your whole day."

"Oh come on, don't be such a jerk. At least one kissy!" He grinned even more showing all his teeth.

"Then you asked for it!" and wit that she punched him in the stomach.

"Owww, gods you are getting more powerful than a Quest class!" he laughed.

She smiled and gave him her hand. He took it then playfully pulled her down with him. She gasped and landed perfectly in his arms. They looked into each others eyes, both had a gleeful sparkle when…

"Yusuke sama? Your guests are here." One of the servants said with a straight face towering above them.

"Moron it wasn't the time!" Yusuke punched the air annoyed. Keiko got up the color rising in her cheeks and hurried away instantly but stopped when she saw the scene below. "Oh my!" Her eyes grew wide.

"Thousands of people were rushing in, from the main gate or even more. It looked like a stampede. "W-what the hell is happening here?" Yusuke demanded nearly jumping down in amazement.

"The people you expected for the auditions." The servant gave answer.

Keiko gasped then laughed joyfully." It worked!" she ran to wake others.

Everything was arranged neatly. It was a large room pink and white wall. Expensive furniture. There were sofas arranged in a line, lot of space in front, the room had several mirrors. On the sofas were seated our heros and the girls. Hiei was supposed to come and help, but no body was sure. On sofa was Yukina and Kurama, other were Yusuke

and Keiko. Botan and Kuwabara ere given the work to write the names of the people entering and guide them in. That's why Botan was in front of the door and Kuwabara in a counter made out of cardboard in the royal garden. Two people on the door to guide the girls in the room. (People were in the garden coz they were way too many to put then in the castle).

In the garden

People were pushing each other to get to Kuwabara to get their names written. If there would have been no guard then it was sure than Kuwabara would have been surely muderered.

"One by one people." Kuwabara screamed his lungs out. The guards pushing the crowd back.

A demon approached Kuwabara and said leaning, "Hey human where will I find my love Kurama."

"Huh! Who are you?" Kuwabara said disgusted. The carrot head himself looked much gorgeous than demon.

"I am his past lover." The demon grinned showing his several broken teeth.

"Yeah, yeah and I am king Enma's wife." Kuwabara growled. "Throw him out."

Then the carrot head stood on his table and announced "Listen all the male demons go to hell we only need females."

There was complains from every nook-an-corner.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kuwabara prayed.

I n the room

"Where the hell are the contestants? This Kuwabara is good for nothing." Yusuke yelled." I am going to see what's wrong."

"I am bored, this is too bad." Keiko uttered.

"I wish this ends soon." Kurama bit his lower lip.

"You alright Kurama-san?" Yukina asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, fine. Thanks Yukina your choice for clothes was very good." He smiled looking at the koorime. He wore a baby pink shirt with a white jacket and black jeans.

Yukina wore a light blue frock again making her look very cute. Keiko wore a pink blouse with jeans. (Now I have started with the looks then I'll tell you of the others also.)

Yusuke wore a white shirt with brown pants and boots. Botan wore a printed Capri with a designer top and Kuwabara with cargo and green t-shirt.

"Its good you liked it." Yukina chirped.

"But you look weak Kurama I wish they hurry." Keiko said glancing the red head now thinner than before.

Yusuke moved out and saw Botan sleeping on the chair.

"Oi Botan! Get up now!" yusuke clapped his hands in front of his assistant.

"Hai, I know you love me Koenma." Botan said still asleep.

"WH-what?" And with that Yusuke burst into laughter.

Botan woke up confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"You... you and that pacifier breath. Oh, gods I- knew it." Yusuke managed between laughs.

Botan flushed." Shut up Yusuke, don't you have some work?"

"Oh yeah come with me gotta check Kuwabara out. "And with that they both headed toward the garden.

They saw the garden was densely populated. There every square foot of the ground was filled and their friend was no where to be located. Then after some minutes they saw Kuwabara when he stood on the table shouting again." I said all the men get out!"

"Hey man, Kuwabara!" Yusuke waved. He and Botan ran to their friend pushing their way there.

"Help me Urameshi this is hell." Kuwabara said panting. He told them all the problems. "There are 60 men here and I thing Kurama would prefer a girl, Then they are of all age groups. People with sticks! And everyone wants to go first."

"Then we need to teach them some discipline." Yusuke said and snatched the mike from his friend."Hey listen Demons I am Yusuke Urameshi and I am warning you that if you get rejected by Kurama then you'll be chopped into pieces and fed to the makai dogs"

Suddenly a lot of people vanished and only 40 to 50 brave one were left.

"Oh cool, but what if the good ones are gone?" Botan asked.

"No its better this way." Kuwabara said and pushed his friends away. "Go to your places now Kuwabara the man amongst man will handle the rest of the situation.

Hope you liked it, coz I am loving it the next chapter will be good I promise and I'll

take care of the grammar mistakes. Thanx for the reviews I really appreciate.

Divyakshi


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected 7

Unexpected 7

Taking auditions is frustrating!

Botan's head popped in the room, "Here's the contestant no. 1. Her name is Misako."

"Send her in Botan" Keiko said a blip board in her hand.

Yusuke sat in an awkward position and Keiko threatening him to behave. Yukina sat on the sofa smiling towards them. Kurama sat beside Yukina an anime drop on his head. He had a jug full of glucose in his hand and his friends were forcing him to drink it all. "Guys I really can't, it's too much." He looked at them pleading.

"No Kurama. Come on, drink it in one go." Yusuke scolded like a mother. Just then the door opened and a girl came in.

Everyone's eyes widened.

She wore Bikini and her hair were the shades of various different colors he also had wings.

"Oh gods, she is a chick." Yusuke exclaimed and immediately received a punch from Keiko on the arm.

"Oh my!" Yukina said putting her hands on her eyes. Kurama choked on his energy drink.

"Are you all satisfied?" Misako asked seductively.

"No way don't you have any clothes?" Keiko yelled.

"No no, your good." Yusuke said giving her a seat. "What da ya think Kurama?"

"Before the red head could respond or even get his eyes of the girl she spoke, "So, you are Kurama?"

"I-I…" was all he could manage.

"Out now!" Keiko screamed followed by Yukina "Oh I can't take it."

And thus she was thrown out though Yusuke tried his best to make her stay. (Pervert)

Keiko went out to talk to Botan as soon as she was done with her boyfriend.

"Botan! How could you sand someone like her in?" Keiko glared at her friend.

"Hey, she just stripped before getting in, it wasn't my fault!" Botan defended.

"Anyway take care next time." Keiko stomped back to the room.

Botan yet again entered and smiled," Contestant no. 2. She's cute name Reyoko."

People sitting inside got some hope this time. Each of them stared at Kurama like one. The poor red head was still struggling with the drink, hi lowered it and spoke, "I wish she's the right person."

Just then the girl entered. She was short in height and had a real cute face. She was a brunette and wore a long gown covering her all over. She looked very nervous when spoke her head tilted down, "Don't stare please."

Every one exchanged glances then Keiko spoke. "We'll ask you some questions which you'll have to answer, fine with you?"

"Yes."

Yusuke asked first, "What are your interests?"

"I pray for the peace, in between all the three worlds." She murmured.

"What, only that? What else?" Yusuke asked.

"I also pray for my family and for my future husband."

"But sweetie, you don't pray the whole day, do ya?" Keiko asked giving Kurama a confused look.

"Yes I just do it for 23 hours a day." Reyoko answered still looking at the floor.

"What? And for the rest I hour?" Kurama asked getting in the conversation now.

"I sleep."

"Wow, you are perfect." Yukina exclaimed.

Everybody glared at Yukina.

"Please be serious. "Yusuke said sober.

"oh no! Please close your shirt buttons, I-I get nervous." She said and instantly covered her face which was flushed.

"But- but they are only three! I'll get suffocated if I close these." Yusuke blinked totally annoyed.

"Yusuke Do it." Keiko demanded.

"What, are you mad? Oi Reyoko, you may leave." Yusuke growled.

"Thanks." And with that she rushed out.

"What do you think Kurama?" Yukina asked expectantly

"I don't wanna say anything." He sighed.

"Next please." Keiko raised her voice.

Botan came in "she is Nabiki. She looks good and kind of clever. "A girl entered wearing shouts and sleeveless t-shirt. She had long pointed ears.

"We are gonna ask you some questions and you'll have to answer." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, yeah fine. How much I'll get?" Nabiki asked rubbing her thumb against her four fingers.

"Money, why?" Keiko asked.

"Coz humans, I spend 2 gold coins for the transport, 3 on my food, 5 on makeup kit and 10 on other necessary items. So, I'll get something wont I?"

"But why will we pay. "Yukina asked innocently.

"Ah anyway! My question to you is, why do you want to marry Kurama?" Keiko asked tapping her fingers on the table.

"Because he's a thief and we'll never run out of money." Was the simple answer.

"But I am no more!" Kurama protested.

"Oi, I wasn't told that this Kurama was a girl? Anyway, just money matters."Nabiki grinned.

"Out." Kurama said breathing hard.

And that was how the rest of the afternoon went. Someone is too selfish, some one too lustful, somebody is way too tall and somebody too…old. Oh, I'll tell you about the 46th one, she was interesting. (Very interesting)

Botan came in looking very tiresome. "Contestant no. 46, name Mini. Don't know how she looks my nerves have stopped passing images from my eyes to brain."

A gi… woman came in. Her back was bended and was holding a stick.

Everyone's jaws fell to the ground.

"A-Aunty, you really wanna marry?" Keiko stammered.

"Tell me where is Kurama?" She asked in a high pitched voce.

"H-Here!" Kurama raised his hand.

"Good, now I am going to give you a nice beating boy." She said and slowly paced towards him.

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Why?" The red head asked getting up and moving behind the sofa.

"Coz kid, when you were Youko you stole my new designer shoes!"

"No way!" Yusuke said unable to even shake his head and suddenly burst into laughter.

THUMP

"Oww, what was that for?" The delinquent asked hands on his head.

"Coz you were laughing. Come here, I'll beat you both to pulp." She challenged.

So that's how it went till lunch breaks. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Yukina decided to stay inside and eat and chat. Kurama took his lunch and went to take a nap, He was feeling dizzy and tired and Botan and Keiko decided to take a look at the remaining contestants.

"My, my! I have lift all hope." Botan said as they walked towards the garden coffee cups in their hands.

"No way Botan. It's for Kurama's survival. We have gotta find one." Keiko added quickly.

"I know but non it worthy."

"Don't worries then you'll have to marry him."

"Hey!"

"Look there are quite a few left." Keiko said trying to change the subject.

"Yep and non it good." Botan shook her head sorrowfully.

"Yeah, too many demon features." Her friend agreed.

"What are we…" Botan started when she saw a woman with such beauty which she had never even dreamt somebody could posses walk gracefully towards the garden."Keiko, I think we just got somebody…"

I hope you liked it; it'll be only 3 chapters long now. I have written the 8th which is good but can't type my fingers ach. Please continue reading.

Divyakshi


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected 8

Unexpected 8

Found one! Who'll tell Kurama first?

She had honey blond hair reaching her hips. She wore a simple white middy. Had a sweet looking face with a childish smile. When she neared them they noticed she had violet eyes. She wore sports shoes and the best, not feature that denoted she was a demoness. Her slender frame approached them.

"Do you know where Dr. Mizuki's clinic is?" She asked.

"What?" Keiko and Botan were snapped out of their dreams.

"Duh, his clinic! Mom and I had a fight, the kicking and punching one, you know. Not on purpose I pushed her and she fell on the glass table, shattering it all, like hell, it was a gift, expensive one. No, she didn't got hurt then, she won like always, though I am telling you I am pretty good but then after 2 days she tells me she's sprained her ankle. Gods, like always she blamed me and dared me to go and get the doctor. Yeah right we played truth and dare and she won as always. So, can you tell me where I can find the doc's clinic?" the girl finished and lastly took a breath.

Keiko and Botan were staring their jaws hanging and their brains still trying to get the words.

"Hey, were you listening?"

"Oh yeah. What did you say?" Botan managed.

"I said…" She took another deep breath but was cut off by Keiko for good. "You mean you're not here for the auditions?"

"Auditions?"

"What's your name anyway?" Botan asked.

"Elena. Now, there is a story behind this name also. See my mother is a demon whereas my father is a human. I lived with my father in California till I was 13 years old and he kept my name Elena. Then he died when he and my mother had a fight, she murdered him. Gods it was damn scary, I couldn't swallow my French fries. Yep I was eating French fries while they were punching and kicking. I was so amazed by mom's skills that I asked her if she would teach me and she agreed. But she didn't like my name and she kept it Sakura but when she used to call me by that name I never listened so she was forced to call me Elena. And that's…"

"Stop, please stop. At least breathe." Keiko held her hands out.

"Thanks! Sometimes people need to remind me coz…" She said but was cut off by Botan, "Elena come on, we have got work." And with that she pulled her to the palace in their room.

"W-Where are you taking me? Oh, I know you wanna kidnap me but I am warning you that I am dangerous, I…" Elena kept babbling the whole way.

By the time they reached the room Keiko and Botan had to take aspirin.

"Oh, it's so cool! You have such a big room. I never had one. I want one! Gimme this I'll pay you 20 dollars, only 20 no more. I like the carpet it's so soft and this…" Elena curiously praised each item.

Botan and Keiko went to have a private talk in the bathroom.

"What do ya say?" Botan jumped excitedly.

"Don't know, she's way to different, I mean to say that Kurama's always so cool and his perfect self-control but…" Keiko trailed off their guest still babbling in the background.

"But there is no one better, gods she looks like a goddess, when not talking." Botan grinned.

"I know but still…" Keiko started.

"NO BUTS KEKIKO! You know Kurama hasn't got time! He's getting thinner each day and I know he's hiding his pain. You know he's so good in bluffing others. We have got to do something." Botan finished wit ha sob.

"I know Botan, you're right. She's perfect." Keiko encouraged.

"It's her tongue that'll coz problem…" Botan thought.

"We'll manage. We'll tell her to keep quite for some time. Only till her marriage she'll have to shut up." Keiko smirked.

"Isn't this wrong. Will she even agree?" Botan asked biting her lip.

"We'll give her something. We'll offer her this room for free." Keiko announced confidently.

"Done!" Both shared a high five.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina were done with their lunch and were talking about the days events. Botan entered shouting cheerfully, "Hey guys we have to go. The auditions are still on."

"No Botan, everything is useless." Yusuke said.

"we are not continuing, no one worth is left." Kuwabara added.

"Don't say that Kazuma- san, we still have hope." Yukina defended.

"Shut up already, will you?" Botan shouted annoyed. "How could you give up? Have you forgotten about Kurama? I and Keiko have found a girl which is perfect, come and see if you want to. We have already decided." With that Botan stomped away.

"Wait, we are sorry Botan." Yusuke ran after her.

They all sat in the audition room except for Kurama who was sound asleep in his room. Elena entered smiling.

"Wow!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"Mind it, she's Kurama's." Keiko warned getting after her. Then she neared Elena and whispered in her ears, "remember don't talk, just smile if necessary then answer but in one word."

"Then you'll take me to Dr. Mizuki?" Elena asked innocently.

"Exactly." Keiko gave her thumps up.

"we'll ask you some questions which you'll have to answer, fine?" Yusuke asked.

"What would you wish if given three wishes?" Yukina asked.

Elena just smiled.

"Aww!" Everyone said together. She didn't answer and nobody noticed, she was their one and only chance.

"What are your interests?" Kuwabara demanded grinning.

Elena smiled again this time with puppy eyes.

"Done, Congratulations!" Everyone screamed.

Back at the room Kurama woke you with a start, "What is done?" he wondered. "OH NO! They found one didn't them?" He bit his lip, thousands of thoughts entering his mind.

Wow! There is a surprise for you readers! I have done the 9th chapter and that's the final one!! I am flying high in the air. My hands ach like hell but I did it! It's the first story finished. I'll soon put the 9th chapter up. It's a little serious and oh, I won't talk more or I'll give away all the ideas! Keep reviewing!! And somebody gave me the idea of total different natured girl! Thanks like hell, sorry I don't remember the name, it was Dark (something). Keeeeppppp reviewing!!


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected 9

A night to remember!

Authors note See this is the last chapter, I am so happy. Yes I finished it! But I am telling you this is not the end, after this I'll continue sequels of their married life. Then I'll soon get Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina and Hiei and (surprise) married. If you don't like the idea then please tell me. Also I have decided the stories so don't worry they'll be in continuation. Lastly I want to confess that I am not the only one who thought the story. Actually many people get idea's from real life and most of them imagine but it's different with me. I am a tomboy and can only think from a guy's side. All the dialogs for the girls were told by my best friend and cousin Ishu! (We became characters and did a play kind to thing! I acted for every boy present in the story and she for all the girls!!) Three cheers for her!!

Let's began before you come after me with stalks and fire! (And this '…' denoted thoughts!!)

)))))) 88888888888

It was night time. Crescent Moon high among the clouds putting ghostly shadows down on everything. A very dark night, a person will think twice before there getting out of their. Bed, maybe there's a demon hiding somewhere which will come out and tear them apart, slash them or even worst….A certain red head sat on the window sill, looking in the dark, trying to find a kindred soul he can hold near his heart. Just one, Koronue, his mother Shiori or his friend turned brother Hiei. 'What am I thinking? I am not marrying. This is a punishment for me and I'll face it, Youko Kurama is over…with Suichi Minamino.' Dark thought kept entering his mind.

The door opened revealing a very excited Yusuke. He tip-toed towards Kurama in order to surprise him, "Hey kitsune, we have a surprise for you."

No respond.

"A-Are you fine Kurama?" Yusuke turned sober. He gentle placed his hand on his friends' cheek and turned his to come face to face. His eyes grew wide. Kurama had lost expression on his face.

"What happened?" The delinquent gasped.

"I am over Yusuke." He smiled trying to cover his facial expressions, the thing he's known for.

"No, NO! Don't leave hope, we have found a girl, she-she's very good." Yusuke tried his best to give his friend a grin, to encourage him. "Come with me please, meet her!"

Again no respond.

Keiko was just going past the door, "Yusuke, Kurama come out. Dinner's ready."

"Keiko help." She heard her boyfriend call softly from inside, hidden fear and pain in his voice.

Jumping form one tree to another, at a lightning speed he saw the castle he's been searching for. Within seconds he entered the main door, without any guards noticing he entered from a low window.

THUMP

"Owwww, what the hell...? Kuwabara's shrill came from somewhere under Hiei. He had landed on the carrot head. "Oi shrimp, do you know why the hell are doors made?" He yelled.

"Hn shut up you stinking garbage!" Hiei said quickly getting up.

"Where were you anyway? Know what's happened here already." Kuwabara glared at Hiei, pure disgust in his eyes.

But Hiei wasn't paying attention. He was busy studying the drawing room in front of his eyes. There were two girls sitting on the couch, one he recognized his sister another he had never met before. Then he tried finding Kurama, it was difficult because his ki level were way to low.

"Are you even listening?" Kuwabara screamed in Hiei's ears, making him jump up, his hand automatically reaching his katana.

"Want me to chop you head off and parcel it to your family?" Hiei threatened which made both the girls become alert. (They were standing already seeing the oaf and shrimp fighting)joke

"Kurama's dying and you still can't get off your stupid pride!" With that Kuwabara went upstairs, Hiei too cursed for some time and followed.

"Oh my, I wish they don't fight. Poor Kurama…he'll be happy to see Hiei-san..." Yukina sniffed a hankie in her hand.

'No way! I-I can't talk, they'll get me to the doctor, I can MANAGE! But it's been 5hrs and 21minutes already! WANNA….Talk!' These were the thought occurring in Elena's mind ever since she was forbidden to speak.

Another sob came from Yukina; more tear gems fell to the ground. Elena picked them up and arranged them on the table. Now the flower she's been trying to make from past 2hrs was done. "Yes!" She congratulated herself.

"You can speak?" Yukina asked, shocked.

"Of course I…" She covered her mouth. 'Can't! NOOO!! Gotta talk!'

"Oh…that's good; I am going upstairs, to-to check on K-Kurama-san." Yukina managed between sobs.

"Can I come with you?" Elena murmured softly. "By the way who's this Kurama anyway?"

"You don't know?" The koorime looked surprised but added, "he's our friend."

"Oh really, I thought he was your pet or something." Elena wondered.

"No, he's not! Ah…lets go." Yukina slowly paced upstairs, Elena close behind.

Kurama still sat on the window sill staring at nothing. Botan sat on the bed tears flowing freely down her cheeks and Kuwabara attempting to cheer her up by giving her false hope or anything which would work. Hiei stood in a corner leaning against the wall, eyes closed and was in deep thought. Yusuke and Keiko stood near Kurama.

"Get your lazy ass up. How many times do I have to explain you that you are not dying. I-I won't let this happen, I'll kill Koenma if…" He stammered first time the dams on his eyes opening, allowing tears to flow. Keiko who was sobbing quietly behind his boyfriend came and hugged his from behind. "Yusuke." Was all she could manage.

"Damn you Kurama why are you ding this?" Yusuke wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Its over Yusuke, I don't want to live anymore." He responded in the same lost tone.

Just then Yukina entered followed by Elena who was munching on a sandwich. "How is K-Kurama- san?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Hn, the effect of the curse is the highest now, last stage, he's going insane." Hiei spoke for the first time, still not allowing any emotion come in his voice.

"Do something!" Botan yelled at nobody in particular.

"Hey, what's happening?" Elena whispered to Yukina.

"Kurama-san is dying." She said, tear gems continuously falling on the floor.

"Who? The red head on the window?" Elena shot a look at Kurama who obviously didn't notice.

Yukina simply nodded.

Considering poor Yukina's state, the blonde thought that bothering her any further won't be any good so she moved to Botan. "Hey Botan, why don't you take him to the doctor, we both can go, you know my mother and…Oh sorry, I won't talk much." Elena whispered suddenly putting her hand on her mouth.

The ferry girl cried even harder, "No, Elena you can talk, sorry."

"Really thanks it was damn hard for me to control my tongue." Elena grinned. Then once again every one turned as Yusuke made his last attempt. "Please Kurama, listen think about your mom, at least for her, consider again. Its like committing suicide."

No respond.

"KURAAAAMAAAAA!!" Yusuke clutched his friend's clothes.

"I did wrong, I should face my punishment." Kurama muttered.

"Hey Mr., You are mad or something. You talk like a old man. "Elena raised her voice now annoyed, pointing at Kurama. When there was no answer she continued. "My father used to say we get this human life after becoming all the animals and insects, and thus it's our duty to do something useful and take full advantage if it." She stepped closer to him. "I don't know what wrong have you done but dying was never the right way out of any problem, we should carry on with the life and try to improve on whatever was wrong."

Now everybody in the room was eyeing the blonde, even Hiei. They thought these words might just work. (Don't you think the same dear readers?)

"hey Mr., look at me already, will you?" Elena glared.

'SLAP'

It was all so sudden everyone was just staring like nuts.

"That's what my mother does when I am not listening." She blurted out.

To everyone's surprise Kurama RESPONED this time. "Ah" He said a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Wait, I think you need one more." She lifted her hand and aimed at his cheek, already red but was caught in the midair by Kurama himself. "Stop, it hurts."

Everyone was in a shock, Hiei was the first one to recover ."He's got to his senses." But quickly added, "Hn."

"Kurama!" Everyone chorused cheerfully.

Kurama gave a simple smile but suddenly somehow lost his balance and fell just in time to be caught by Yusuke. "You fine?" Yusuke asked concerned. Everyone surrounded them asking various questions.

"I feel…weak." He managed.

There was a silence, every face in the room getting anxious.

"Its 10 minutes to twelve guys." Kuwabara realized.

It took time for the information to settle in their brains.

"Today's the last day for Kurama, isn't it." Keiko said horror stuck.

"What do we do…" Yukina started panic carved on her face.

"How do we get him married in 10 minutes?" Yusuke asked hoping to get the answer.

"Huh, what the hell are you all talking about, get him to the doctor?" Elena said totally confused.

"We'll have to do it just now, without the priest!" Botan said. "Somebody's got two rings?"

"How can we get it done like this?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I have read books concerning marriages and have also seen it in movies." Keiko defended trying to be useful.

"Something's better than nothing." Yusuke said passing his ki into Kurama's body, Botan too joined.

"Faster, 5 minutes left!" Yukina reminded glancing at the watch.

"Faster, somebody get two rings!" Botan nearly shouted.

"I-I have got one." Keiko took a gold ring out of her finger and handed it over.

"Oh, I can get one; I have lots in my house I you just wait for a day or…" Elena started moving towards the door.

"Gods Elena come here! How could we forget you?" Keio pulled her towards Kurama.

"What are we doing…?" Elena asked such a childish expression on her face.

"Some body's got another ring?" Botan pleaded, her face sweating.

"Oh, there's one in my room! I got it for Yuk…."Kuwabara screamed but stopped just in time.

"For Yusuke –san?" Yukina asked Kuwabara innocently.

2 minutes left!

"Who'll get it?" Before Keiko could finish Hiei handed it to her. "…I got it."

"T-thanks." She smiled faintly.

"You are fine Kurama?" can you hear me?" Yusuke asked to figure lying on he ground covered in cold sweat.

"I…Yu-Yusuke Pain." He managed trembling.

"Elena hurry, answerme. DoyouexceptKuramaas yourhusband!?" Keiko asked hastily.

"What?'

"SAY YES OR NO!" Botan shook the blonde.

"I-I, AH, Yes?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"KURAMA? YOUexceptElenaasyourwife? Yes or no?" Kuwabara asked.

"Y-Yes!" Kurama murmured her eyes tightly shut.

"Good make her wear this ring." Botan said.

30 seconds left…

"And you put this in his finger." Keiko forced toe ring into Elena's hand.

"OK" The blonde said but she didn't have to do anything, he was pushed and dragged there and all she knew was that Yusuke was helping her put the ring into his finger.

"Your chance!" Botan helped Kurama put the other in Elena's.

Just at that moment the clock struck 12!

"Is it all ok?' Yukina asked.

"Everybody were holding their breathes, no body answered.

Kurama fainted, still breathing!

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Kuwabara screamed.

"He's alive moron." Hiei smirked. "Idiot." He went out of the window. 'I'll come back to talk, fox." He told himself, every inner part of his jumping in happiness his heart beating fast.

"Oh, I am soooo happy!" Botan jumped and hugged Yukina.

"Weeehehehehehehe!" Kuwabara danced around.

Keiko kneeled beside Yusuke and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I am so glad! You sure there is nothing between you both." She mocked wiping away her tears.

"Will somebody tell me what happened just now?" Elena demanded pouting.

"You mean you don't know?" Kuwabara asked.

"No!"

Everyone exchanged glances. Yusuke grinned, "Sleep tight, its gonna be hard when you wake up."

Author's note not satisfied with the ending? Believe me I am not! So I'll soon be starting with my new story, its sequel. I'll name it ' How, I survived being a husband!"

Nice name isn't it. I read a book 'How I survived being a girl!" that's where the ideas been taken from. Hope you loved it, please review and tell me you ideas!

And today's surprise is this, a little glimpse from my new sequel.

How I survived being a husband

Dear mom,

Hi there I am your lovely and dangerous daughter. Firstly sorry, couldn't get to Dr. Mizuki for you. I am now married to this guy named Kurama, some fox I guess. I don't like him a bit. He looks more girly then me and also don't talk much. You must be thinking how much have happened in these past two days. Believe me a lot have! Actually I didn't marry him, I mean to say his friends did everything so fast I-I couldn't understand a thing. He's conscious now (A long confusing story.) and is packing to leave for human world. Now, I have decided, I am going with him, I will not come home crying about this, I won't let him get away with this. I swear he'll pay for cheating. I know you don't like human world but I'll have to go. He tells me something that he won't be able to explain all this to his mother, but no, he can't make excuses. He will pay! evil smile. Take care and I'll miss you a lot!!

You sweetie

Elena.


End file.
